


Tales of Knights

by one_starry_knight



Series: War Stories [6]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Meta picks up reading some interesting material.





	Tales of Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Short one this time, something I've had sitting around for a while.

“So, now you’ve started reading all the time too? I thought that was Yami’s thing.” Jecra leans over Meta, scanning the pages of the book the shorter knight is focusing so hard on.

“I used to read quite a bit before joining the GSA. I’ve nearly lost my enjoyment of it, but I figured I’d try to get back into reading. It keeps me from losing it out here.” Meta turns the page, not looking up at the blond man leaned over him. “I found this in the rubble near the last outpost we visited on Shiver Star. It seems to be a book of legends, from what I’ve managed to read. The language it’s printed in is ancient, but I can still understand some of it.”

“Oh? What kind of legends?”

“Legends about ancient warriors, some a lot like us. It’s funny, some of the men in these legends share names with some of the other commanders around here. Arthur, Lancelot, Galahad, Percival… And their personalities are all so similar to the ones we know, it’s almost like reading about their actual lives. Fascinating…”

Jecra steps to Meta’s side, sitting himself on the ground next to his dear friend. He leans onto Meta’s shoulder, looking down at the pages filled with strange letters and words. He can’t understand any of it, but he looks on anyway, curious about these ancient warriors. “What’s it say? Will you read it to me?”

“What are you, a child? You won’t fall asleep on me if I do, will you?” Meta teases, shifting to get comfortable under the weight of Jecra leaning on his shoulder.

“You’d love for me to fall asleep in your arms, wouldn’t you?”

Meta huffs, a grin spreading across his face. “Only one bed time story, alright?”

“Just read, you jackass.”

Pointing to the first set of words on the page, the blue knight begins his rough translation, going slowly, word by word. Jecra listens intently to these fantastical stories of knights and dragons and fairies-tale creatures. Meta, too, finds himself entranced in this fictional world. He reads on, the two knights indulging in these stories late into the night.


End file.
